


A Different Life

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen, they have switched lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: In another world, Jake Stone wasn’t oil rigger’s son working a dead end job.Cassandra Cillian didn’t have parents that were focused on her success, she also didn’t have a death sentence sitting in her head.Ezekiel Jones wasn’t a thief.





	A Different Life

In another world, Jake Stone wasn’t oil rigger’s son working a dead end job. 

Cassandra Cillian didn’t have parents that were focused on her success, she also didn’t have a death sentence sitting in her head. 

Ezekiel Jones wasn’t an awesome thief, he wasn’t even a thief. 

Ezekiel Jones checked the stats on the oil rig he was bored out of his mind. He wished that his father didn’t rely on him to keep the business going. He’d always dreamed of going beyond the confines of Australia. He wished to see the paintings that he studied for years in secret. He laughed that was as likely as him growing a pair of wings. 

“Hello, I have a job for you.” A man and woman where walking towards him. 

“You have to wear a hard hat in this area.” Ezekiel said blandly. 

“We’re from the Library. We believe that you may be in danger.” Flynn told him. 

“Okay, I’m going. Anything to get away from the Outback. ”

“What are your special skills?” Eve asked wondering about the Australian. 

“My passion is art and history.” Ezekiel told them, he was surprised at how easily he rattled off his secret passion. 

Cassandra smiled as she looked at the gold dagger, so close to her prize. She was interrupted by an old Librarian, Flynn Carson. They had met briefly years before. She didn’t forget anyone who cost her a half a million payday. No one really knew much about Cassandra Cillian, Flynn had seen the FBI files on her. 

“Hello, this is all mine. So if you don’t mind I have exactly 67 seconds for my get away.” Cassandra was endeavoring to open the case she was careful as she worked. Flynn would be remise if he didn’t admit that she was good. Every move was calculating almost as if she could see the weak spots in the security. Too bad she missed the heat sensor. The alarm started to blare.

“Someone’s trying to kill you. Come with me and I can save you.” Flynn stabbed a ninja almost to enforce his point. 

“Okay. I’ll come with you. I don’t enjoy dying.” She stepped over the body, “Any chance of getting some pizza?” 

 

“Let’s hear it for the undefeated bull rider, Jake Stone.” The announcer’s voice boomed through the area.

Eve Baird watched the man on the bull hang on for dear life as the bull twisted and turned. The timer went off and he jumped off as the rodeo clowns drew his attention away. From what she had looked up about Jake Stone it seemed that his parents couldn’t have been prouder of their son until he turned fifteen, he’d seemed to be on the fast track to any collage he wanted. 

Something changed when he found out he had a brain tumor. He rode in rodeos and anything dangerous he did anything that had a chance of dying. He also didn’t do anything with his parents anymore. 

She walked to the cowboy. “Hello, are you Jacob Stone?” 

“I sure am, little missy.” He swaggered slightly as he looked at Eve. 

“Are you okay?” Eve asked disregarding being called ‘little missy’ completely. 

“Fine. I beat my best time.” He shook his head slightly as if to clear his head.

“I need you to come to with me.” Eve told him failing to understand how he was intelligent. His school records had shown him to be a genus in math and science. 

“Why? I got to go I have things to do sweetheart.” Stone told her. 

A ninja threw a knife at them. A horde of ninjas descended on them. They fought and ended up running to the car Eve had waiting for them. 

 

“Why ride bulls? With your grades you could have done anything, even with your brain tumor you can still make a difference.” Eve asked. 

“I always loved Louis L’amour westerns, I would sneak to read them at night. If I’m going to die why not doing something I love? Bull’s and me, well, we respect each other. I love playing the cowboy.” He told her honestly. 

Eve walked the three past possible candidates for Librarian to the Library. She watched as their faces lit up with panic at how fast the elevator was going. The door opened and the stepped out in amazement. 

Flynn welcomed them with him and Excalibur engaged in sword play. 

“Welcome to the Library.” Eve stated as she stared at the full grown man acting like a child.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny was attacking me.  
> I just wondered how different it would have been if their lives were switched.


End file.
